Capture the Flag
by Spudzilla
Summary: Mirajane desides that the guild has grown boring and sets up a game in the forest. It grew slightly out of hand. Slightly bloody. Two OC's and many pairings. Read inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**Capture the flag.**

**By Spudzilla**

Disclaimer: If did manage to wrestle Fairy Tail from Hiro Mashima's grasp I would probably not be writing this, and it wouldn't be a 'Fan-fiction', it would just be in manga/anime.

I don't know when this is set, but sometime after Nirvana and before Edolas, so Mystogan, Wendy, Gajeel and the Rajinshou can join in (there will be no Gildarts due to obvious reasons mainly his strength), I have also included two OC's, the first, in this story is the main character, and at the moment I am trying to write a story about how she got to Fairy Tail, all you need to know at the moment is that she is a Vampire-Elemental-Dragon-God-slaying Kick-ass. The second, a heavenly body magic dragon slayer, who like Gildarts, went on a Job three years ago and only just came back. XD

**Chapter One. The Game.**

"Oy," said Mirajane, "Fairy Tail has been boring over the last few days, don't you agree?"

"Can't say I haven't noticed, Mira." Lucy replied honestly.

"Maybe we should play a game or something..."

"What about truth or dare?"

"OOH! I have an idea! We would need a lot of space... maybe they'd let us use the forest..." Mira, at this point, was talking to herself and seemed to completely ignore Lucy as she spoke, "I'll go ask Master..."

"About what?" Lucy was confused,"I thought we were just snowballing here..."

Mira leapt from her seat and ran towards Makarov with her silvery hair trailing softly behind, leaving Lucy alone in her confusion.

**-XxX-**

"Okay then! Everything has been sorted! Fried, now it's your turn! Capture all those bitches!"

"Er, whatever you say Mira..."

And at that, Fried, who was very confused and un-knowing why she wanted him to put a rune around some of the stronger members Fairy Tail, but also too scared of her to say no, placed a rune around the guild.

"WHATS ALL THIS ABOUT?" The crowd of angry guild members built up.

"We're going to play a game!" Mira spoke softly with enthusiasm.

"But Mira-chan, I was going on a job with Natsu! I need rent money!" Lucy complained.

"We're playing a simple game of 'Capture the Flag', Fairy Tail style!"

"Oh god..."

**-OC1 POV-**

To be honest, I liked the idea of a game. It gives my meaningless live more...meaning... I'm pretty sure Gajeel and Natsu, and probably Erza agree too, they like hardcore games. Let's hope this game is fun.

-XxX-

It took a while but Mirajane managed to herd us all into the forest, I don't really know how she did it, Lucy made several failed attempts to escape and mostly everyone was complaining loudly, but when we arrived we saw the spectacle of the arena in front of us.

It was huge. Cut off by a force-field, that was clearly created by Master himself, was a three acre arena with two coloured flags either side. You would probably think that it was clear, but no... not even a clearing in sight except the one we currently resided. Trees lay scattered in all directions, leaving only about two metres between each of them. We were standing right in the middle of all this, at the centre of the arena.

"Welcome to the arena!"Mirajane exclaimed, "First I shall tell you the rules of the game! Rule One! Any magic can be used, except magic that is used to put people asleep. Rule Two. Magic that is used CANNOT SERIOUSLY HARM EACHOTHER; a healer mage has been placed in each team to prevent this. Rule Three. Any attempt to leave the arena will result in your team having to wash the dishes in Fairy Tail for a year! Rule four. Any attempt to help the opposing team will also lead to this. The winning team win a million Jewels to share between them! And at that I shall split you into your two teams! Team one shall include:" Said Mirajane clearly trying to be dramatic,

"Erza,

Natsu,

Wendy,

Evergreen,

Elfman,

Levy,

Juvia,

Wakaba,

Macao,

Jet,

Happy,

Bisca,

Iris -(OC2)

And Carla!"

"Team Two shall include:"

"Gajeel,

Nala -(Me)

Fried,

Warren,

Lucy,

Gray,

Bixslow,

Alzack,

Cana,

Droy

Reedus

And Mystogan!"

Mystogan's here? Everybody looked around to the back of the group, only to see a very frightened looking Mystogan trying to hide from the scary glairs that he received from the rest of the group.

"Please join your respective group, and Master and I shall show you to the flag you have to protect!" Mirajane smiled innocently. "Group two follow me!"

She herded us the right, while master herded group two to the left. We walked for what seemed like ages, in complete silence (While Lucy stared at Mystogan, making him very uncomfortable), until we arrived at our flag. She passed us red coloured arm bands, to show which team we are on and stated that the game will start in fifteen minutes, when the cannon is fired, and we should talk about tactics.

We talked for ten of those minutes, I agreed, but saying nothing to add in while I observed the area. I could make out at least two camera lacrima, crudely hidden and camouflaged. What was Mira thinking...Why did she want to watch us? Oh god, she didn't get the press involved, did she? She probably set up bets for the rest of Fairy Tail to see which team would win. She even has a cannon, that's not normal.

"THERE ARE CAMERA LACRIMA'S! I shouted in disgust at the rest of my team at the point I realised. They all looked shocked, about my outcry AND the actual reason I shouted. This point was quickly dismissed and we continued planning out the game.

Me, Alzack, Gajeel, Gray, Cana and Mystogan were on 'Attack', while Fried, Warren, Bixslow, Lucy, Droy and Reedus were on 'Defence'.

Lucy checked her watch and counted, "Three...two...one"

**-OC2 POV-**

"Master... why are we doing this?" I said after the long silence on our journey to our flag.

"Ermm...I have no idea... Maybe, Training?"

Everybody face-palmed. Well, except Natsu, who seemed to rather enjoy the fact that we were about to have a full-on battle with his friends, in his head right now was him wondering about who he should attack first.

In the distance we saw our flag, a blue one. Master handed us some bracelets, blue too.

"You are 'Blue team', you will need to get the 'Red team' flag to win. Everybody in your team must be present near the two flags to win. The game starts in fifteen minutes. Use that time wisely! Planning is an important part of a well done job!

Wendy spoke first, "There are camera lacrima!" she pointed to a small green sphere. This was dismissed as she was the only one surprised by Mirajanes' way of keeping an eye on us, they all expected it.

"Me, Iris, Erza,Wendy, Bisca, Jet, Elfman and Macao, we'll go and get that flag!" Natsu started.

"Actually, I think I will stay here to defend..." Erza said.

"Okay then, Juvia will stay here with Erza, Evergreen, Wakaba, Levy, Happy and Carla!"

"Okay, three... two... one!"

The cannon fired.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE-THE GAME**

Thank you for reading chapter one! I hope this story turns out well and I haven't made too many mistakes XD. Is it funny that my computer didn't recognise the word 'Rune'? And that it didn't accept that I actually wanted to write 'Fairy Tail', not 'Fairy Tale'?

Please continue to read and I hope I don't bore you with my ideas and other randoms I will add to the story.

**Please review- I'm not forcing you but IF YOU DO NOT I WILL EAT YOUR FACE AND YOU WILL SEE THE WRAITH OF THE SPUD *shudders dramatically*!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture the Flag.**

**By Spudzilla**

**Disclaimer: Now if I didn't own Fairy Tail on the last chapter, HOW ON EARTH WOULD I HAVE IT ON THIS CHAPTER? What a stupid question!**

**If you are reading this it means you like my story and would like to continue reading! Thank you! I wish to give you my virtual cookie as an even bigger thanks! ITS RAINBOW FLAVOURED!**

**Chapter Two- Iris V Nala**

**-Nala POV (OC1)-**

The cannon fired.

Me and the rest of the 'Attack team' ran out into the centre of the arena. I ran to the left as planned, while Mystogan ran to the right, the rest ran into to the centre.

Even for an immortal this was quite a trek to the centre of the arena, especially seen as though I had to swerve through the many trees.

I could smell the opposing team. Iris mainly. This made me stop in my tracks and wonder. If she alone had took this route, why hadn't I seen her before?

I heard her laugh, I turned in her direction. She sat in a tree, ready to ambush me at a moments notice.

She jumped down and spoke, "I guess we'll have to duel then." And smiled in the most horrible of ways.

"DRAGON GODS ROAR!" I combined my four magic types into one roar. Unfortunately, me and Iris usually duel daily so she knows and is used to my attacks.

She used her 'meteor' spell to defend herself. Like usual. I can never hit her when she's like this.

"CLAW OF THE HEAVENLY DRAGON!" She retaliated. Unfortunately I got a claw in the face and blood ran down my cheek. This made me angry. She has never managed to do that! Why, when I need to win, has she been able to hit me?

**-Meanwhile-**

"Shit" Lucy whispered under her breath. Fried had told her to spread out to protect the flag, and now she stood in the way of Natsu from getting the flag.

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy started fumbling for her keys, ready for when Natsu realised that she wasn't on his team.

"Natsu-san, she isn't on our team." Wendy appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh?" Natsu looked very confused. The way he usually looked when he started putting too much thought into things, "LETS FIGHT!"

**-Meanwhile-(Nala POV)**

Iris lay on the floor in defeat, letting me continue on with my mission. At the end of the arena I arrived at the bottom of a cliff. I had an idea. All I needed to do was climb up a couple of metres!

I began to climb, high enough that I could see the whole arena, low enough that I could jump down without it hurting too much.

I crawled along the side of the cliff; I quickly arrived at the 'Blue Team' base. Only to find it guarded. Heavily guarded, by Erza, Evergreen and Juvia. Fortunately, they were not expecting attacks from above and they weren't defending the flag from the inside.

I silently dropped down in the middle of their defended circle, the only noise was made by my long black hair hitting my back as I landed, and grabbed the flag. I quickly changed my body to water and I jumped as high as I could, flying through the air I believed I could make it to our base, only to discover Erza throwing a spear straight into my chest. I quickly fell, hurtling towards the ground and spinning uncontrollably.

I crashed straight into the ground, head first into a tree. The blue flag rolled away, down a slight incline.

**-Iris POV-**

HA! That idiot! Did she really think she could get away with stealing our flag like that? Everybody in the arena saw her flying through the air! Oh crap! That means her whole team will be there soon to retrieve our flag so they can win!

I can't let that happen! I quickly change direction in pursuit of the flag.

**-Meanwhile, Out of the arena-**

"Cool, Cool, Cool! Almost everybody now is heading towards the same spot! This really is going to be a battle we want to see!" Jason commented.

**-End of Chapter Two-Iris V Nala**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but plenty of story yet to come! Please review! More cookies on their way for readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capture the flag**

**By Spudzilla**

Disclaimer FOR GOODNESS SAKE WHEN DID I SAY I OWNED FAIRY TAIL? I DID NOT! STOP ASKING SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS! IF I EVER MANAGE TO STEAL IT AWAY, I WILL REVAMP IT INTO 'SPUDDYTAIL!' EVERYBODY SHALL KNOW SPUDDYTAIL AND WORSHIP THE SPUDDY GOD! Any Questions?

Dear Heavenly Dragon Slayer, Because of your review I shall give you extra Rainbow flavoured cookies! I also would like to point out that the more comments I receive the more cookies that shall be given! MWAHAHA!

**Chapter Three- Bear Left**

**-Nala POV-**

I needed to move. Everybody saw where I landed. This area is about to be swarming with people and I do not want to be caught in the cross-fire. Well, I would move, if I could. Air magic! I could heal myself! I moved my hand over my wound and started healing it.

I could hear people approaching, whether friend or enemy, I knew not.

Mystogan was the first to the scene, knowing that we needed to move he picked up the flag just in time for Iris to lunge for it.

**-Iris POV-**

"Give me the flag, Mystogan." I threatened.

Erza arrived at the scene, giving Mystogan more reason to give me the flag.

"C'mon, Mystogan!"

Mystogan looked panicked, knowing he could not take on both of us; he threw the flag to the ground near my feet and fled back towards his own flag, leaving Nala half conscious on the floor.

"Erza, take the flag back to our base, I'll go get their flag." I threw Erza the flag and started in the direction Mystogan left in.

I arrived shortly at the 'red team' base, only to discover Natsu punching an invisible wall. Fried stood inside his runes, caring for the very unconscious Lucy, who looked as though she had been burnt rather badly. I didn't need to ask what happened to her.

I laughed, I don't really know why but the current predicament was amusing.

"Natsu, you can't break Fried's runes." This, unfortunately, did not stop him; I swear he even started punching harder. "Idiot." I whispered.

I decided the only way of breaking the runes were reading them, right?

'Only those with a red arm band on may enter'

All I have to do is steal one of the red teams' armbands? That seemed so simple! Fried is an idiot.

I set off in search of a fight.

**-Nala POV-**

Was I being carried? I flitted my eyes open in hope to see who.

"Ah, you're awake!" Oh crap, it sounded like Erza. My only hope was that I had miss heard her and its one of our team.

My eyes focused on a plate of armour. Crap, it was Erza. Was I slung over her shoulder?

She dropped me after a few more minutes of walking.

"Ow." I looked around only to see I WAS IN THE BLUE TEAM BASE! OH MY GOD, WHY WAS I HERE? WERE THEY TAKING HOSTAGES NOW? As you can see I was currently freaking out.

I had so many questions, yet I dared not ask. Erza can get scary. Very scary.

"Erm, Erza? Juvia thinks that this is strange of Erza. Juvia wonders what Gray-sama will think."

"Shut it, Juvia. We'll use her for 'bargaining', yes?"

"Erza, its only a game." Evergreen butted in, "Don't take it too seriously."

"Juvia agrees with Evergreen."

"SHUT IT! AS AN S-CLASS, IT IS VITAL TO DO OUR JOBS TO THE TEE!" Juvia and Evergreen were quite after this, "Is it getting dark?" She asked after a few minutes.

Nobody answered.

"I guess we should round everybody up then and start a fresh in the morning. I wonder how long we've been out here?"

-XxX-

It must have took an hour to round everybody up. Meanwhile, I had managed to lean myself against a tree. I was healing quickly, which I was rather happy about.

All of the blue team had questioned Erza about me, but she had warded them off, making me think that even she didn't know why I was here.

Throughout the night Erza stood guard, I just hoped that somebody would come to rescue me, and maybe that it got warmer. It was freezing, the only heat was the distance of Natsu's homemade campfire.

I guess I'll be staying here the night.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE- BEAR LEFT**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capture the flag**

**By Spudzilla**

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is great at drawing. I can't draw for cheese. You work out the maths.

Has anybody realised that I wrote a story about a Heavenly Dragon Slayer? Well, she wasn't actually meant to be in my story until 'Heavenly Dragon Slayer' told me to add Iris in. I'm glad I agreed because now the story will be even awesomer!

Please note- 'Heavenly Dragon Slayer is my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD and you will be too if you review! You don't even have to be signed in! Any review is fine...the only reviews I've received are from Heavenly, and I told her to read it...

**Chapter Four- The new team.**

Bisca was the first to wake, she decided that everybody must be hungry, and went out to look for food. She came back some time later with one of the largest rats I had ever seen. It must have been the size of a small dog, probably bigger than Happy, who was sulking at the moment because he had run out of fish.

"Happy the magnificent is hungry!" He announced.

"Would you like some ... FOR GOODNESS SAKE NATSU! NOT ALL OF US LIKE OUR RAT BURNT TO THE CRISP!" Bisca was angry, her rat was now a lump of charred mush, but it was food, even slightly edible. She offered me the first slice.

I plucked up my most sarcastic voice, "Thanks."

She glared at me in the most putrid way and handed the food to Natsu, "Fine you won't get any."

"I'll have some." Iris smiled

Nobody else asked for some, not even Bisca dared to eat the putrid mush. On the other hand, Natsu and Iris seemed to enjoy it.

"I think I've got a plan. Oh, Nala!" She walked over in my direction, "give me your armband."

"Why?" Erza asked.

"To get their flag. I worked out the rune!" Erza's eyes lit up.

"Go kick their furry behinds! Oh, and take Natsu with you."

"That is sort of disturbing, Erza. GIVE ME THE DAMNED ARMBAND! Thank you."

And with that the two of them left with my armband, leaving to attack Red team.

-Xxx-

It must have been hours till those two came back, they didn't come back with the flag though but they did mumble something about how annoying Fried is. The rest of the blue team suspected that he held them hostage till they swore they would leave, or worse.

Natsu slumped down onto a tree and Iris followed shortly.

In a whispered voice, Iris spoke to Natsu," Natsu, we have to go...remember we're still in his runes..."

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?" Natsu answered, which startled the rest of the blue team.

"Natsu, you heard him..." Iris said softly, trying to ignore the watchers.

"FINE! LETS BURN DOWN SOMETHING!"

"Ermm... I don't think..."

**-XxX-**

Iris and Natsu must have been hours, with still no sign of them coming back, except perhaps a cloud of smoke in the direction they left in. It was already getting dark and everybody looked cold as Natsu hadn't been there to set anything on fire. What was also odd is that none of the red team had come to take the flag yet, but none of the blue team seemed to notice.

"Oy, Nala, you can do fire magic can't you?" Elfman noticed, "Can't you light a fire, like a man?"

"Juvia is cold. But Juvia doesn't mind the cold as Juvia does not wish to offend Gray-sama. I wonder if Gray-sama is okay!"

That was a very good question. Not just Gray-sama. Urgh, I mean Gray. I mean the whole of red team. Where were they?

"Nala, please set a fire for us..." Levy interrupted Juvias' and my thought patterns.

"Urgh.." I immediately set fire to a stick nearby, which put me in a better mood, and handed it to the nearest person, which happened to be Erza.

**-Iris POV-**

"Iris, where are we going?"

"Natsu-sama, we're going here!" I said as we arrived at the nearest clearing.

"But, whyyy?"

"Because! Now make a fire!"

"Yayy! Where? To the..."

"No! Natsu-sama! Don't just set fire to that! Urgh!"

-XxX-

We had managed- I mean 'I' had managed to put out the fire, with water from a stream nearby, with many protests from Natsu saying he 'liked the tree like that.' Eventually Natsu gave up and slumped against a different tree and closed his eyes.

"Oooh, Natsu-sama is sulking!" I teased

"No I'm not! And don't call me Natsu-sama, we're friends right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, we are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capture the flag**

**By Spudzilla**

**Disclaimer: **The battle was great, but ended with a loss. Hiro Mashima fire breathed his way to victory. I didn't win Fairy Tail, and probably never will, as Mr Mashima can breathe fire! Who expected that? I didn't...

Okay, basically thanks to Soramii, I'm now writing a quick biography of Nala & Iris, so people can understand the characters.

Sorry about this chapter, it's mostly dialogue, and I'm only 13, so this is alright for my age group, isn't it?

**-Nala-**

A dark shadow emerged from the bushes; it must have been well past midnight. It crept up, towards me, getting closer and closer until I saw him.

"Mystogan!" I whispered. He still wore his face mask, despite it being too dark for anybody without amazing eyes to see him.

"Nala, come! We have to go..."

"Shh, you'll wake Wendy!"

"Come!"

I stood up with ease, my wounds now completely healed with the restful day, and walked toward him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you for saving me the other day, by the way..."

"Sorry, Nala-chan."

And with that we fled from the camp.

**-XxX-**

"Nala! I think we need to stop and rest for a while..."

"Urgh...I've rested all day!"

"You were injured!"

"But now I'm better!"

He stopped walking and slumped against a tree, "we're stopping."

I was about to answer when I heard a breaking twig. Both of us snapped our heads up and in the direction it came from.

**-Iris-**

"Who was that, Natsu?" I said.

"I dunno, maybe...A DRAGON! LET'S GO FIND..."

"Natsu...surely you'd see a dragon.."

"What if it's invisible?"

I face-palmed, "Natsu, I'm serious..."

I pawed at the bush we currently hid behind, revealing who spoke before.

"Nala, Mystogan!" Okay, maybe this wasn't the proper greet, they were my enemies in this game, right?

"Iris? Flame brain?"

"OY! DON'T CALL ME FLAME BRAIN..." Everybody could almost see him thinking of a good comeback until," Iris, what's a del-ink-u-ent?"

"Natsu, a delinquent is a..." I started.

"Any-who...why were you hiding under a bush?" Nala asked.

"Erm... we were...searching for...food..." I answered.

"Yeah..." Nala didn't seem too sure.

Then, Mystogan spoke, " Erm, aren't we supposed to be enemies?

"Oh, yeah..."

"HAHA! THE TREE'S ON FIRE! YAY!"

"NATSU!" I screamed. Mystogan, Natsu and Nala were giggling while I ran to put out the tree, yet again. "For goodness sake, Natsu!"

"Hey, Natsu. Where is your armband?" Mystogan questioned.

"Iris said that we didn't need them anymore, and then she gave me permission to burn it! With fire!"

"Iris?"

"Fried threatened us..." I started ,"We got caught in his runes..."

Our conversation was interrupted by Natsu laughing. For no apparent reason, well it seemed that way until, "Argh! Natsu! Don't set fire to everything you see!"

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I have writers block...so...Here's the biography of Nala-**

Name: Nala Michiyo

Age: Appear: 18, Actual: (Quite old) Unknown

Type: Vampire (hehe)

Powers: Elemental God Slayer

Parents: Durnehviir (God)

Siblings: None (may be related to Zeref in some way or another)

Past: Four years ago, she was kicked out of Fairy Tail, because Gildarts had discovered her true identity. She had been a trained assassin, who after she had eliminated her target, had stayed in Magnolia, only to discover the mage guild, Fairy Tail. She stayed in Fairy Tail for 5 years. She worked on her own and didn't really like many people, and despised the loud kids (despite making a good relationship with Natsu). She managed to go to Fairy Tail with a specially designed hood, which kept her from burning in the had even duelled Gildarts, in which both of them do not remember, curiously, yet woke in their own beds in the morning the next day. She eventually got confronted by Gildarts, who took her to Master Makarov, only to be banished from the guild and all of Magnolia.

A couple of months ago she was discovered by Natsu in Hargeon town, who kidnapped her and took her back to Fairy Tail, as he was clueless to why she had left as many other of the guild members, as Glidarts nor Master had told them why she had left.

She woke up the next day, in Lucy's bedroom closet, in which she wasn't so happy. She woke just in time to take part in 'The Battle of Fairy Tail.' In the battle, she fought with Mystogan, only to discover their liking for eachother. Mystogan put her to sleep using his magic and continued with the LaxusVMystogan battle.

After the battle, the guild took her in again, with Master not so happy.

**Next chapter will have the biography of Iris in there. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capture the flag**

**Disclaimer:** Today, we'll let our very own Iris do the disclaimer this time!

"Hmmph, do I have to?"

Yes.

"Urgh... Spudzilla does not own 'Fairy Tail'. Is that okay?"

Sure...

I'm so glad people have enjoyed my story! Lets have a game- Pick any number, square it, divide it by itself, then take away the original number. What answer did you get?

**-Nala POV-**

We could almost see the awkwardness between the four of us, conversation had left long ago. Unanswered questions still fresh in our minds, questions like, 'Why weren't we fighting?' or 'What were you REALLY doing under that bush?' but no questions were asked. Instead we sat there; we could almost cut through the awkwardness with a knife.

Thankfully, Natsu spared us and said," Hehe, Iris, your shirt's on fire."

"For FUCK SAKE, NATSU!"

**-XxX-**

"Green team?" I asked.

"Yeah, well we can't go back to blue team..." Iris mentioned, "and Erza has your armband..."

"And Fried is being a dick." Mystogan added, which made us all stare at him. Mystogan swore? Wait, Mystogan spoke?

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Okay then... Green team it is!"

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

**-Iris POV-**

"We start in the morning!" I said.

"Sure..."

At that we settled down and fell asleep while Nala stood guard, I mean, she's immortal, right? She doesn't need sleep, right?

-XxX-

"Does everybody remember the plan?" I started.

"What plan?" Natsu interrupted.

-.-

"Urgh...just follow my lead... Okay, we'll meet in an hour." And with that I left with Natsu, and Mystogan left with Nala.

Something caught my eye, something green. A different green from the leaves that littered the tree tops, it was an unnatural green, and I turned to meet this new object. A flag? A green flag? With a note?

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**Just to mix it up a bit, here's a green flag and your armbands are on the floor. Good idea to make a green team, this means the betters will have to spend more money! Maybe, we'll finally be able to upgrade our library!**_

_**Mirajane XX**_

This was getting interesting, indeed.

-XxX-

"Can't we just blow them all up?" Natsu asked

"Natsu, they're your friends!"

"Oh, well that too..."

Mission- Get the blue flag, without being detected as enemies by the other team.

**-Nala-**

"Hurry up Mystogan!" I almost screeched.

"You're moving too fast! We have 50 minutes!"

"I know, but it's better if we're early, right?"

"You're annoying." I swear I could have punched him at that moment, but I couldn't. What was this feeling, hate? Or love?

Shortly, we arrived at our former base.

"Nala-chan!" Lucy squealed as she pushed me over in a hug.

"Please...get off..." I wheezed.

**-Iris-**

"Hey, bitches, we're back." I greeted.

"Juvia thinks you shouldn't use foul language around Wendy."

"What?" Wendy heard her name, "Natsu-san, Iris-san!"

"Look, she didn't even hear it."

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

**-Nala-**

"So, I eavesdropped on the enemies conversations, and they're attacking. Tonight. To trick them, we need to move the flag." I started.

"But, why? Fried will put up runes, right?" Reedus spoke.

"Yes, but we have to keep out Erza, and Natsu, and Wendy, and Levy, and Elfman, and..."

"We get it..."

"Levy-chan," Droy squealed, "she is so strong.."

"Not really, she can just take down the runes..." I whispered to myself.

"Okayy then, where are you going to put it, I mean, are we going with the flag, or...?"

"I think it would be best if Nala-chan took it somewhere without telling us. It makes it a better secret..." Lucy spoke calmly.

"I'll go with her, because she might need protecting..." Mystogan explained, well until I punched him, that is.

"Yes he will be coming, but I am very sure that I can protect myself."

"That hurt..."

**-XxX-**

Name: Iris Metoria

Slim, average height, long pink hair, grey eyes

Age: 18

Powers: Heavenly dragon slayer

Parent: Nakrinet (dragon)

Siblings: Jellal Fernandes (long lost brother)

Past:

Was raised by her dragon Nakrinet, when he left she was taken to the tower of heaven where brain tried to add her to Oracion Seis, Master Hades then came and took her away from Oracion Seis and put her in Grimoire Heart, it was her that she developed a bond with Zancrow, but she ran away when she was told to murder an innocent group of children. She then met Sting and Rouge who she stayed with for a while until she found out that Oracion Seis were in the area, and then she ran away until she got to Fairy Tail.

**Dear Soramii,**

**What is 'Hmm, interesting' supposed to mean?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capture the Flag**

**Disclaimer: Wendy-** May I do the disclaimer this time, Spud-chan?

No

**Natsu-** "OOH OOH, LET ME DO IT, LET ME DO IT! OHHH! PLEASE PLEASE! PICK ME! PICK ME!

Nala, will you do it for me?

"Yeah...sure, 'Spudzilla-chan will never own Fairy Tail, even if she wants it, because she is a terrible drawer, and could never pass as Hiro-sama'

Wow, hurtful...

OKAY SO HERES THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER! YAAYYYY!

**Chapter seven-**

**Iris-**

They were asleep, in the middle of daylight. How lazy... and nobody even stood guard, How...reckless.

I crept toward the flag, hoping not to wake them, as that would probably be an awkward conversation.

"Iris-san?" I heard a soft voice.

"Wendy, are you on guard?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Will you tell the others, when they wake up, that we took the flag because...erm.. .it's...unsafe!?"

"It's unsafe, Iris-san?"

"Yesss...the red team is, erm...attacking, soon..."

"But, everybody can fight, right?"

Shit, "Yes they can, but, with...if we move the flag, they can, never find it?" Improvising is hard.

Then Natsu started, "But Iris, I don't think they are... I thought we were..."

"BE QUIET OR I MAY KILL YOU."

"Okay, I'll tell the others when they wake up." Wendy said kindly.

Wow, she was gullible, and stupid.

**-Nala POV-**

"Wow, how gullible can some people get? They didn't even realize that I wasn't standing inside Fried's runes..." I said mockingly.

"Hmm."

"Some people will believe lies even if the truth danced naked in front of them."

"Interesting way of putting that..."

We both laughed until we got to the location we said to meet at, "Mystogan, we're the first ones here."

"Stating the obvious?" He mocked.

I would have moaned at him, but before I had the chance we heard shouting coming from behind us.

**-General POV-**

"Wendy where's the flag?!" Macao shouted.

"Iris-san and Natsu-san took it." She smiled, hoping she didn't make the wrong decision.

"Where? Why? Wait, what?" Erza panicked.

"She said it was to keep it safe."

"WENDY, WHERE DID SHE TAKE IT?!"

"Erm...I'm sorry! I don't know." And with that Wendy ran off, trying not to cry.

"We have to go find the flag..."

**-XxX-**

All four of the green team stood, with all three flags, waiting for an announcement that they had won, but it never came. What were they supposed to do? Dance naked round a fire muttering names of Satan? They probably won't try that though...

"IT'S NOT WORKING DAMN-IT!" Natsu shouted, getting frustrated, " I DON'T EVEN WANT TO WIN THE MONEY, I JUST WANT TO WIN!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, Gajeel appeared, "Erm... Watcha-doin'? Hey, do you have _three _flags? And wait, you guys are on different teams... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"GO AWAY , IRON FACE." Iris shouted.

"Whattcha call me, light bulb?"

"I'M NOT A LIGHTBULB JUST BECAUSE I GLOW IN THE DARK!"

Mystogan looked confused, "You glow in the dark?"

Natsu, thinking way too hard, then said, "I thought that was that big thing in the sky at night..."

"The moon?" It was a funny moment, until they realised he was being serious...

We then heard the childish voice of Natsu's favourite cat, "Natsu!"

And, after, the less loved cat of Wendy's, "You tricked my Wendy!"

But before anybody could explain there was an announcement, in Mira's voice:

_All three, yes three, flags have been collected, and are currently just South-west of the middle of the arena. You have one hour to take back the flags, if the flags are held by the same team after the hour is up, that team will immediately win, Thankyou._

"DON'T TELL THEM WHERE WE ARE, BITCH!" Iris was getting angry, four against god knows how many...

_**-Somewhere out of the arena-**_

"Cool, cool, cool! All of the flags have been collected, we're just wondering whats going to happen next! Everybody is now headed toward the same spot, it is going to be a vicious battle to win the grand prize of: One million Jewels! So Mirajane, how do you think this battle is going to go?"

"I hope nobody gets too badly injured..."

**-XxX-**

"Give us the flags back!" Erza screamed harshly.

Mystogan replied calmly, "Technically, Erza, you only had one to start with so it would be 'give us _the _flag back.'"

"I thought you two were on our team." Lucy looked confused.

Everybody, it seemed, had no idea what was going on, or why the hell there were three flags but most of them stood silent, waiting for the answers.

This was the first time in three days that everybody in the arena was in the same area at once, and last time they weren't all about to attack.

**-Nala POV-**

Something hit me hard in the back of the head, I staggered before I turned to look in the direction the hit came in. Gajeel had punched me.

"Give us back our flag, bitch. You can't win, it's four against-"he stopped to count, then said, "quite a lot."

I should have given the flags to Iris, so she would get punched instead of me...

"We can try!" Iris butted in.

Okay, so let's think about the situation. Two dragon slayers (One S-class), a S-class holder type mage and a S-class God slayer against two dragon slayers, one S-class ,seventeen reasonably powerful mages and two cats, split into three teams. Yeah, we're screwed.

**-Iris POV-** **(50 minutes left)**

"Okay, so there is hardly any chance of us winning but we have to hold out until the hours up, everyone got that?" Nala whispered, just loud enough for the four greens to hear but, then again, I don't really think Natsu was listening.

"Right." I looked around. Shit. We were surrounded. HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO HOLD OUT FOR SO LONG?

"I have an idea." Mystogan had an idea, " I could put them all to sleep.. but that would mean I would have to do the dishes for a year... but then again I don't really spend a lot of time in the guild, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"No, we'd all have to do them, I can't be bothered and I don't think either Natsu or Nala had the attention span for it..."

Nala spoke, "you can talk, Iris."

"Great observation, and anyway, we can't hold out with all of these, the prize is only a million jewels, so what's the point?"

"Lucy needs that money for rent!"

"Natsu are you really going to give your prize money to Lucy?"

"She gets scary when her rent isn't paid..."

"You're a damned dragon slayer!"

Erza equipped her flame empress armour, which was a clever idea as Natsu is obviously going to attack her first.

Us greens stood in a square formation, ready to defend our flags.

**(40 minutes left)**

Shit, I was already running low on magic and it had only been 10 minutes. This was going to be difficult.

Erza and Natsu were hand-to-handing , leaving the three of us in a triangle defence. It even looks as thought Nala will break off and take down Juvia and Gajeel, who were working together at the present time, which could be stated as odd as they are in different teams.

The only ones who weren't making an effort to fight were Wendy, Lucy and Carla, even Happy was making an effort. (Not a great one though, just punching Natsu's leg a few times surprisingly doesn't stop Natsu.)

Lucy hadn't even called out a celestial spirit, maybe she estimated that she wouldn't have to, with the overpowered teams that were attacking us.

**YAYY ! STORY'S ARE AWESOME! XD hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capture the Flag**

**Disclaimer:** MEHEMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Sorry for the long wait...I'm just a horrible person... Who has had writers block for nearly four months... so Merry Christmas!

**Chapter Eight.**

**-Iris POV**- (30 minutes left- half way through)

I have no idea where Natsu was, he'd gotten back up five minutes ago and went somewhere, maybe he was being an idiot again, "Why am I even thinking about Natsu?"

"What's that, lightbulb, you love Salamander?" Gajeel said as he swung a punch at Nala.

"Shouldn't be thinking about something else when you're fighting me, arse-hole."Nala said, as we both punched him in the face at the same time, knocking him down.

Just at that moment Natsu jumped in behind the group of angry guild members, trying to use the element of surprise, which he didn't use often, as he liked telling people exactly what he was going to do before actually doing so.

Natsu must have punched Gray, as the outcome was Juvia screaming and shouting, "Gray-sama." As she ran off to aid him. Good news for us, bad news for Natsu.

I jumped, going to Natsu to help him. Head surfing and hopefully knocking people down as I go.

**-Nala POV-**

Shit, did Iris really leave me alone to deal with Erza? I heard people moaning, as I turned to see what the commotion was about. Iris was standing on peoples heads... -.-

Swords were flying everywhere. I had an idea.

I ran, away from the crowd of fighters, and hoped it would work. I had the flags, if I ran far enough, long enough we would win.

**-Somewhere out of the arena-**

"What is Nala doing, I wonder? Whatever it is it is cool, cool, cool! I seems Erza is going after her , I wonder what's going to happen next! Ooh! And Iris is down, took down by Gray! This really is an interesting turn of events, let's look at the clock, 20 MINUTES LEFT! COOL, COOL, COOL!"

**-Nala POV-**

I was running out of breath and Erza was right on my tail. Her blades were still flying almost, it seemed, flying out of control. I ran in zigzags, hoping to not get hit, well, until I did. It hit my leg, and I crashed to the floor.

My head burnt, with the pain in my leg. My vision was clouded with a dark mist. The mist consumed me and I heard a faint voice, "Thank you for the flags."

**-General POV- **10 minutes left.

A voice lit up the whole stadium, "Blue team is in possession of the flag."

Mystogan stopped and looked around, he did not see any of the 'green team'. Was he the last one left? Where did his comrades go? Where did the flags go? He had only one choice left, stop fighting. He couldn't fight everybody on his own, people like Juvia, Macao, Cana, and let's face it, Wendy.

He didn't even know where Nala had disappeared off to, obviously it was her plan to run but it looks like it didn't go to plan.

At that moment he decided, 'I must go find Nala!'

He sprinted from the scene, looking for signs of Nala, hell, even Erza. He saw her run after Nala fifteen minutes ago. Hell, he wasn't fast like his practically-twin, Jellal. He heard footsteps. He stopped and listened closely, the footsteps were heavy, with the sound of metal shortly after each. Erza? She was getting closer, until he saw her run past, carrying all three flags.

He almost ignored her and ran in the direction she came from, hoping to find Nala.

"Five minutes left."

-XxX-

The game was over. Nala was found, slightly beaten up but still attempting, but failing, at going after Erza. Erza had managed to keep the flags for the rest of the game. Blue team had won.

And still, everyone was annoyed at Mirajane. After they were allowed to leave, many attempted murdering her, some gave her the 'Silent treatment' for months afterwards, some even were away from the guild more than often, giving them more chance of never doing the likes of another game ever again. But nobody could deny that everybody was slightly closer than before, and worked better together, which made it worth it, didn't it?

**I may have rushed the ending... but my BETA reader isn't on Skype at the moment...soo...**

**Thank you! And I finally finished this single chapter after four months! Woooooooo!**

**-Chao amigos!**


End file.
